Wracać wciąż do domu
by Marasme
Summary: Kontynuacja "Dalekiej drogi do domu".


******A/N: Postanowiłam zacząć kontynuację "Dalekiej drogi do domu". Oto pierwszy rozdział ;]**  


* * *

Można by przypuszczać, że powtarzanie pewnej czynności wiele razy skutkuje nabraniem wprawy i osiągnięciem perfekcji. Ale nie, ta biała cholera za nic nie nauczy się, że nie transportuje worka kartofli tylko żywych ludzi i powinna uważać w jakie miejsce ich wypluwa, kiedy przenoszą się z jednego świata do następnego!

Nie dość, że Kurogane wylądował na brzuchu, do tego boleśnie obdzierając sobie kolano, to na dodatek wpadł w sam środek kałuży. Cóż za dobry początek!

- Zabiję… - wymamrotał, kiedy uniósł głowę i zobaczył w kałuży odbicie swojej brudnej twarzy. Poderwał się na nogi, rozejrzał i dopiero wówczas uświadomił sobie, że jest sam.

- Znowu – westchnął ociężale.

Zlustrował wzrokiem otoczenie. Za sobą miał gęsty las. Drzewa szumiały melodyjnie, smagane przez wiatr. Zapach liści i ściółki unosił się w powietrzu wywołując w Kurogane pozytywne odczucia. Ostatnio ciągle trafiali do zurbanizowanych miejsc, dlatego obecna sceneria stanowiła miłą odmianę.

Gdyby tylko nie był tu sam...

Mimo, że rozsądek odpowiadał mu, że przesadza, nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że odczuwał niepokój. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach chciał mieć wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku.

Kiedy stanął tyłem do lasu zobaczył, że nieco niżej znajduje się niewielka wioska. Chociaż „wioska" to było zbyt duże określenie. Stojąc na wzniesieniu, kilkadziesiąt metrów od niej, Kurogane bez problemu obejmował ją całą wzrokiem.

Piętnaście, może dwadzieścia drewnianych chatek położonych było w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Domy były stare i zniszczone. Kurogane pomyślał, że wystarczy silniejszy wiatr a wioska zostanie całkowicie zmieciona z powierzchni Ziemi.

Mieszkańcy musieli podzielać jego zdanie, bo gdy tylko Kurogane zbliżył się do tego zapomnianego przez świat miejsca zobaczył, jak kilku ludzi szykuje drabiny, deski, zaprawę; były to przygotowania świadczące o mającej nastąpić gruntownej renowacji. Mimo wczesnej pory i - jak ocenił Kurogane - niezbyt pomyślnej sytuacji, ludzie wyglądali na energicznych i radosnych. Gwar rozmów dochodził z każdej strony, kobiety szykowały jedzenie, zajmowały się zwierzętami, mężczyźni rąbali drwa i przenosili ciężkie materiały, młodsze dzieci ganiały po podwórku a starsze pomagały dorosłym.

Kurogane detchnął z ulgą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że rozumie, o czy mowę mieszkańców. To znaczyło, że Mokona przebywała niedaleko, a przy odrobinie szczęście Fay i Syaoran byli razem z nią.

- A pan to kto? - ciekawski, kobiecy głos rozległ się gdzieś z prawej strony Kurogane. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w dół, wprost w szare oczy starszej kobiety. - Zapewne uważasz, że jestem wścibska, ale jak widzisz to mała osada, wszyscy się tu znają i nieczęsto ktoś nas odwiedza.  
Oczy staruszki powędrowały na prawe ramię Kurogane. Mężczyzna w pierwszym odruchu chciał je zakryć, ale szybko porzucił ten pomysł i postąpił wręcz odwrotnie: wyprostował się i wyprężył je dumnie. W końcu wymiana ręki za maga to była najlepsza transakcja w jego życiu i nie zamierzał się jej wstydzić.  
- Szukam kogoś - odpowiedział kobiecie skupiając z powrotem na sobie jej wzrok. Postanowił zacząć wyliczankę od maga, gdyż wątpił, by sformułowanie "szukam istoty podobnej do tej słodkawej bułki wypełnionej nadzieniem z fasoli" zostałoby potraktowane poważnie. - Mężczyzny tego wzrostu - podniósł rękę na odpowiednią wysokość. - Blondyn, niebieskie oczy...  
Staruszka zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.

- Czyżby chodziło ci o Fay'a?

Słysząc to imię wojownik poczuł jak opuszcza go napięcie. Był rozdrażniony tym, że się rozdzielili, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo aż do teraz, kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, że odnalazł przynajmniej jedną zgubę

- Tak. Jestem jego... towarzyszem - zakończył trochę nieporadnie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a siatka zmarszczek na jej twarzy jeszcze się pogłębiła.

- Bardzo mnie cieszy, że ma przyjaciela - powiedziała. Ton jej głosu potwierdzał te słowa. - Odkąd do nas przybył zrobił tyle dobrego, ale nie możemy oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mimo iż przywrócił szczęście nam, to sam pozostaje nieszczęśliwy i samotny. Dlatego cieszę się, że się tu zjawiłeś.

Kurogane skrzywił się na tę informację. Czyli ich lądowanie było bardziej skomplikowane niż przypuszczał. Zostali rozdzieleni nie tylko w przestrzeni, ale i czasie. Ciekawe jak długo mag przebywał tu bez nich…

- Od jak dawna tu jest? - zapytał.  
- Od paru miesięcy - odpowiedziała kobieta. – Byliśmy ludźmi dotkniętymi zarazą – zaczęła opowiadać. - Odizolowano nas, kazano mieszkać w tych opuszczonych domach i czekać na śmierć. A tu nagle pojawił się Fay. Wyglądał na człowieka zbłądzonego. Pamiętam to wyraźnie. Widziałam go z okna mojego domu. Mieszkam tam - wskazała ręką w kierunku rozpadającej się chatki. - Myślałam, że przysłano tu kolejnego chorego. Był środek dnia, ale nikogo nie było na zewnątrz. Jedynie syn sąsiadki ze swoim kotem. Bardzo był już schorowany, pęcherze miał na całej skórze. Fay popatrzył na niego uważnie. O nic go nie spytał. Po prostu stał i wypatrywał się w chłopca dobrych kilka minut. A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic zrzucił swój plecak na ziemię, podwinął rękawy i powiedział "Oho, widzę, że mam tu sporo do zrobienia". Ten chłopiec to dar. Wyleczył nas wszystkich - zakończyła staruszka ze wzruszeniem w głosie. - Teraz odnawiamy wioskę, bo chcemy tu zostać. Jest tu całkiem przyjemnie, kiedy nie unosi się nad nami widmo śmierci.  
Kurogane słuchał opowieści ze zdziwieniem, ale też z dumą. Z tego, co kojarzył, Fay nie potrafił leczyć magią, ale nie potrafił też przejść obojętnie obok cierpiących ludzi i spróbował im pomóc.  
- A co z pozostałymi? - zapytał. Staruszka nie wspomniała nic o Syaoranie i Mokonie, ale musieli być tu od początku z magiem skoro nie było żadnych problemów z komunikacją.  
- Pozostałymi? - powtórzyła kobieta. - Tylko Fay do nas przyszedł.  
Kurogane nie spodobała się ta informacja. Stłumił jednak niepokój. Zaraz spotka się z magiem i część niewiadomych się wyjaśni.  
Podczas opowieści staruszką prowadziła go przez wioskę. Przedstawiała napotkanym ludziom i wszyscy bez wyjątku zdawali się być uradowani, że ich Fay ma przyjaciela.

- Fay pomieszkuje w tym domku – oznajmiła wreszcie kobieta, zatrzymując się u progu jednej z wielu podobnych chat. - Fay jest śpiochem, więc prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie podniósł się z łóżka. Będziesz musiał głośno zapukać. Zostawię was na razie samych. Do zobaczenia potem – pożegnała się i niespiesznie zaczęła oddalać.

Kurogane cieszył się, że rzeczywiście nie była wścibska i nie chciała dłużej zostać w towarzystwie jego i maga, bo zależało mu, by jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Fay'em bez niepotrzebnych świadków.

Zastukał do drzwi i niecierpliwie przystępując z nogi na nogę, czekał, aż mag je otworzy. Kiedy przez dobrą minutę nie doczekał się odzewu, zapukał ponownie, głośniej i dłużej. Z wnętrza chaty dobiegło go senne „nie ma mnie w domu" i znów nic więcej się nie wydarzyło.

- Co za leniwy dureń – mruknął pod nosem, po czym zirytowany chwycił za klamkę. Drzwi jednak nie ustąpiły, więc coraz bardziej zdenerwowany uderzył o nie dłonią.

- Otwieraj, kretynie! – zawołał, ale zaraz ściszył głos widząc, że obecni na zewnątrz ludzie przyglądali mu się podejrzliwie. - To ja!

Wreszcie ze środka udało się słyszeć więcej odgłosów, które świadczyły, że mag w końcu się podniósł i zamierza łaskawie podejść do drzwi. Kurogane słyszał kroki, niezadowolone mamrotanie, po czym zamek ustąpił i drzwi otworzyły się ukazując wojownikowi znajomą postać.

Rozczochrany, wciąż zaspany blondyn natychmiast oprzytomniał.

- To ty! – zawołał. Cofnął się w głąb mieszkania, a przez myśl Kurogane przemknęła myśl, że Fay wygląda na zaskoczonego jego widokiem, ale niekoniecznie zadowolonego.

Poirytowany tym spostrzeżeniem, Kurogane westchnął głośno, po czym przekroczył próg domu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi odcinając ich wreszcie od ciekawskich spojrzeń.

Fay stał teraz obok łóżka, na którym wciąż kłębiły się skopane prześcieradło i kołdra. Poduszka leżała na podłodze. W pokoju było ciemno, gdyż zasłony wciąż były zasunięte i odcinały dopływ słońca.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie i w pomieszczeniu nastąpiła pełna konsternacji cisza, przerwana po chwili dwoma jednoczesnymi wybuchami:

- Ściąłeś włosy?

- Co ci się stało w rękę?

Zaskoczeni znów zamilkli i przyjrzeli się sobie z większą uwagą.

- Nie jesteś nim! – zawołali w tej samej chwili.

- O cholera – dodał Kurogane.

* * *

Fay postawił kubek z herbatą przed Kurogane, a wraz ze swoim usadowił się po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

- To co mówisz jest niesamowite. Równoległe światy, zduplikowane wersje naszych osób, sklep, w którym za odpowiednią cenę można kupić spełnienie życzenia…- Fay zaczął mówić poważnie, ale zakończył ze śmiechem. - Że też nie wiedziałem o takim miejscu! Zawsze marzyło mi się, by być sławnym muzykiem, ale z moim głosem daleko nie zajdę!

- Nie kpij – upomniał go Kurogane. – Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale daruj sobie takie uwagi. Sklep tej Wiedźmy to poważne miejsce. Nic dziwnego, że nigdy do niego nie trafiłeś, skoro masz takie podejście.

Fay napił się z kubka, nie spuszczając z Kurogane oczu.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, zaskakując drugiego mężczyznę. – Może rzeczywiście mam niewłaściwe podejście. Ale dziwisz mi się? – dodał po chwili. – Zjawiasz się w progu mojego domu i opowiadasz, że jesteś z innego świata, a ja poznałam twoją wersję w tym świecie i on jest tobą i nie jest… to trochę skomplikowane! Poza tym, nie widziałem cię od jakiegoś czasu. Równie dobrze mogłeś stracić rękę tu i sprawić sobie automat. To bardziej logiczne wytłumaczenie od tego, które mi serwujesz – zaśmiał się. Miał równie denerwujący śmiech, co mag, którego Kurogane znał. Ale coś było inne…

- Którym z nich jesteś? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

Fay posłał mu zdawkowe spojrzenie.

- A którego szukasz?

Kurogane nie odpowiedział od razu. Popijał w milczeniu herbatę z kubka, mierząc gospodarza kalkulującym wzrokiem. Próbował ocenić na ile może mu ufać, bo chociaż to odpowiednik któregoś z Flourite'ów i powinien być dobrą osobą, to jednak mężczyzna z pierwszej ręki wiedział, jak skomplikowane i nieprzewidywalne potrafią być bliźniaki.

- Czy ty mi w ogóle wierzysz? – zapytał wreszcie.

Fay odstawił swój kubek na stół i nachylił się w stronę Kurogane opierając łokcie o kolana. Coś zmieniło się na jego twarzy; uśmiech stał się mniej figlarny, a niebieskie oczy przybrały więcej powagi.

- Wierzę – nawet jego głos był teraz inny: niższy i cichszy. – Coś w tobie różni się od tego Kurogane, którego poznałem. Obaj macie oczy ludzi, którzy wiele widzieli i przeżyli, ale w twoich jest więcej zrozumienia i akceptacji. Więcej przeszedłeś, więcej się wycierpiałeś i więcej wyciągnąłeś z tego lekcji. Wydaje mi się, że los był łaskawszy dla ciebie w tym świecie. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… - zawiesił na moment głos - jestem Fay.

„Świetnie" pomyślał Kurogane. „To wiele wyjaśnia." Z wyjątkiem tego, że nadal nie wiem, czy to był „jego" Fay czy jego brat.

- Oryginalny Fay? – zapytał chcąc się upewnić.

Spojrzenie jakie rzucił mu mężczyzna po drugie stronie stołu zdziwiło Kurogane. Spodziewał się, że blondyn poprosi o wyjaśnienie, tymczasem Flourite wyglądał bardziej na rozbawionego niż skonsternowanego jego pytaniem.

- Rozumiem, że zamiana imiona odbyła się nie tylko w tym świecie – powiedział Fay, po czym musiał zlitować się nad Kurogane, bo dodał szybko: - Nie jestem twoim Yuui'm. Czy jak wolisz: Fay'em.

- Skąd wiesz, o którego mi chodzi? – spytał wojownik, mając wrażenie, że ich dyskusja z każdym zdaniem staje się coraz bardziej absurdalna.

Fay roześmiał się.

- Sam mówiłeś, że bratnie dusze towarzyszą sobie w innych światach. A ty w tym uganiasz się za moim bratem! – Kurogane skrzywił się na takie określenie, a Fay kontynuował, dowcipne nutki znów pojawiły się w jego głosie. – Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem? Przyznam, że spotkałem cię raz, nie znamy się zbyt dobrze, więc kto wie? Może zaczynałeś od mojego brata, ale to ja jestem tym Flourite'm, którym tak naprawdę jesteś zainteresowany? – spytał, strzelając w stronę Kurogane szerokim uśmiechem.

Kurogane automatycznie odchylił się na krześle, chcąc oddalić się od tego Fay'a. Instynkt podpowiadał mi, że to rzeczywiście nie jest „jego" Fay i nie tylko dlatego, że to Fay z innego świata, tylko po prostu zupełnie inny człowiek. Nie potrafił tego określić, po prostu wibracje były inne, ale to starczyło Nihończykowi za potwierdzenie. To naprawdę musiał być bliźniak jego maga.

Obserwując minę wojownik tenże bliźniak wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Odpręż się, żartowałem tylko – zawołał wciąż się śmiejąc. Kiedy wreszcie przeszło mu rozbawienie, powiedział: – Znam pragnienie Kurogane z tego świata. Jest nim bycie z moim bratem. Twoje też wyczuwam, jest dokładnie takie samo.

Kurogane czuł irytację (i lekkie zakłopotanie, ale do tego się nie przyznawał nawet przed sobą), ale starał się jej nie okazywać.

- To gdzie oni są: ja i twój brat z tego świata?

Coś się zmieniło, kiedy zadał to pytanie; atmosfera w pokoju wyraźnie zgęstniała, nagle Kurogane poczuł się niekomfortowo. Siedzący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

- Zapewne wiją gdzieś swoje szczęśliwe gniazdko – odparł pogodnie.

Oho, jak Kurogane dobrze znał ten ton i uśmiech. Widocznie braci łączyło więcej niż ten sam wygląd. Obaj wciskali mu sztucznie wesołe grymasy mylnie zakładając, że się na nie nabierze.

Kurogane przeklął w myślach patrząc jak bliźniak „jego" maga raczy go sztucznym uśmiechem. Brat to brat, niezależnie które jego wydanie i w jakim świecie, i wojownik wiedział, że ten Fay będzie dla jego maga tak samo ważny, jak mały chłopiec, który oddał za niego życie spadając z wieży. Mag chciałby jego szczęścia, a patrząc na człowieka po przeciwnej stronie stołu Kurogane potrafił z całą pewnością ocenić, że daleko mu do tego szczęścia było.

- Mag żyje? – zapytał, po czym poprawił się szybko. – Nie wiem, czy u ciebie jest on magiem. Chodzi mi o twojego brata, czy on żyje? – Chciał poznać powód, przez który ten Fay cierpiał.

- Oczywiście, że tak, skąd pomysł, że jest inaczej? – odpowiedział Fay podejrzliwie.

Kurogane zignorował pytanie.

- Utrzymujesz z nim kontakt?

Odpowiedź zobaczył w zaciśniętych mocno ustach i oczach, które na krótką chwilę utraciły całą wesołość.

- Jesteś bardzo wścibski – Fay na nowo przywdział uśmiech. – Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym…

- Do licha ciężkiego z wami oboma, mam tego dość! – Kurogane uderzył pięścią o blat stołu na tyle mocno, że oba kubki się zachwiały. Fay umilkł momentalnie, zaskoczony jego wybuchem. Wpatrywał się w Nihończyka szeroko otwartymi, zdumionymi oczami. – Czy wy musicie komplikować sobie życie? Mój mag stracił ciebie, kiedy był dzieckiem. Była to strata, która go złamała, wpłynęła na całe jego późniejsze życie! Oddałby rękę, nogę i sprzedał duszę, byle tylko mieć cię przy sobie, a tutaj, w tym świecie, żyjecie obaj i co? – Kurogane już dawno nie czuł takiej wściekłości. Był czerwony na twarzy, jego oczy miotały płomienie. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie macie problemy i co wam stoi na przeszkodzie. Bierz swoje rzeczy i idź do brata, bo krew mnie zalewa, kiedy widzę jak marnujecie szanse, jaką w tym świecie macie! Możecie być razem, więc bądźcie. Nie wierzę, że tego nie chcecie. Nie bądź skończonym durniem! Nie wiem, o co się pokłóciliście, ani czy w ogóle się pokłóciliście, czy może jakiś inny urojony problem stoi wam na drodze, ale wiem co innego: trzeba być skończonym idiotą, ignoranckim głupcem, aby odrzucać towarzystwo własnego bliźniaka. Jeżeli naprawdę we wszystkich światach ma się tę samą duszę to wiem, jak ważny jesteś dla maga i jak on jest ważny dla ciebie! Więc wyjmij z tyłka urażoną dumę, czy co tam ci w nim zalega i znajdź brata. Zacznij szczęśliwie żyć!

Kiedy skończył, w pokoju zapanowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie jego ciężkim oddechem. Fay wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział czy ma się zacząć tłumaczyć, czy wybuchnąć gniewem, ale Kurogane z triumfem dostrzegł, że coś z jego przemowy musiało dotrzeć do tego pustego łba, bo w niebieskich oczach lśniło wahanie i Nihończyk wiedział już, że uruchomił pewną machinę i może nie zniszczył całkowicie, ale z całą pewnością ukruszył trochę mur, którym Fay się otoczył. I dobrze. Kurogane już miał doświadczenie z radzeniem sobie z irracjonalnym Flourite'm.

Następne dni miną Fay'owi na bitwie myśli, wahaniu, ale jeżeli bliźniak jest mądry to podejmie słuszną decyzję.

Kurogane inaczej wyobrażał sobie charakter bliźniaka Fay'a. Ten tu był irytujący (cecha wspólna z bratem), ale miał bardziej cięty język i wredniejsze poczucie humoru. Miał też w sobie więcej złośliwości. Ale to wszystko było fasadą, mechanizmem obronnym, którego musiał wyuczyć się przez lata. Choć wydawał się pewny siebie i zdecydowany, Kurogane dostrzegał w jego oczach wołanie o pomoc. I może po to trafili do tego świata, aby ktoś mógł wbić trochę rozsądku do kolejnego jasnego łba.

Nim Fay miał szansę odpowiedzieć na wybuch Kurogane, ktoś gwałtownie zaczął dobijać się do drzwi.

- Fay, jesteś tam? – usłyszeli kilka głosów, spośród których Kurogane rozpoznał głos staruszki, która go tu przyprowadziła. – Fay?

Fay posłał Kurogane zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym wstał i skierował się do wejścia. Kiedy otworzył drzwi otoczył go wianuszek podekscytowanych ludzi.

- To niebywałe!

- Musisz to zobaczyć!

- To musi być magia!

- Chodź szybko!

Ktoś pociągnął Fay' a za rękę i wyprowadził z domu. Kurogane natychmiast ruszył za nimi. W gwarze głosów ciężko było wyodrębnić jakieś słowa, więc Kurogane nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Fay zapewne też, wnioskując po spojrzeniu, które rzucił mu przez ramię.

Dopiero kiedy dotarli na tyły osady, Kurogane zrozumiał skąd to całe poruszenie. Zamarł czując jednocześnie podekscytowanie i podenerwowanie. Ale jego emocje to nic w porównaniu z tym, co musiał odczuwać teraz Fay. On również rozpoznał głos dochodzący zza stojącej przed nimi chatki. Zatrzymał się gwałtowanie, jednak prowadzący go ludzie zdawali się tego nie zauważyć. Wciąż ciągnęli go ze sobą, nie zważając na jego pobladłą twarz i narastającą panikę.

- Nie musicie się nas obawiać – mówił tymczasem głos zza chaty, wesoły i nieco przepraszający. – Wiem, że zjawiliśmy się zupełnie znienacka, ale nie mamy złych zamiarów. Szukamy towarzysza…

Głos ucichł, kiedy jego właściciel dostrzegł nadciągający tłum, a przede wszystkim – ciągniętego przez niego człowieka.

I teraz, niemal identyczne dwie osoby spoglądały na siebie z taką burzą emocji w oczach, iż Kurogane zaczął obawiać się, że zaraz coś wybuchnie od nagromadzonego napięcia.

Podekscytowany tłum nagle zamilkł. Pojedyncze słowa „sobowtór", „klon" zamarły na ustach ludzi, kiedy zobaczyli minę ich Fay'a.

Syaoran, Mokona, a także Kurogane również zachowali milczenie, obserwując z niepokojem jak ich własny Fay chwieje się na nogach.

Bliźniacy Flourite zamarli a świat razem z nimi.

* * *

- Kuro-pon nam się zgubił – oznajmił Fay, kiedy po wylądowaniu nie było śladu po Nihończyku. – Hyuu, oby nie oddalił się od nas za bardzo! – zawołał, próbując zatuszować troskę w głosie. – Mokona, jesteś pewna, że Kuro-chii przybył do tego świata razem z nami?

- Jestem pewna! – odpowiedziała Mokona. – Wydaje mi się, że jest niedaleko. Wyślizgnął mi się podczas lądowania. Mokona nie chciała! – zawołała, przybierając niepocieszoną minę.

- To nie twoja wina – zapewnił ją prędko Syoran. – Na pewno zaraz znajdziemy Kurogane.

- Nawet wiem, gdzie powinniśmy zacząć szukać – dodał radośnie mag. Podniósł Mokonę z ziemi i przycisnął do piersi. – Tam jest wioska. Jestem pewien, że Kuro-Tatko właśnie do niej się skieruje.

- Na pewno! – zgodziła się z nim Mokona. – Musimy upewnić się, aby Kuro-Tatko następnym razem się nie zgubił! Będziemy musieli go mocno przytulić podczas podróży!

- Świetny pomysł! – zgodził się z nią Fay. – A może założymy mu obrożę z napisem: _Jeśli znalazłeś Kuro-Pieska, odeślij go do Fay'a._

- Moglibyśmy też przywiązać go liną…

Mokona i Fay wymieniali się pomysłami, podczas gdy Syaoran kroczył za nimi ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. Dobrze, że Kurogane tego nie słyszy…

Kiedy dotarli do wioski, Fay i Mokona wreszcie zamilkli, by móc skoncentrować się na poszukiwaniach. Mag zapytał pierwszą napotkaną osobę, czy nie wiedziała przypadkiem wielkiego, groźnego, przypominającego wściekłego psa mężczyznę, ale spotkał się z negatywną odpowiedzią. Niezrażony wypytywał dalej, ale w miarę jak postępowali przez wioskę mina mu rzedła i w końcu zredukował swój opis do „wysokiego mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami i ciemnymi włosami". Dalej nie natrafiali na ślad Kurogane, ale zdali sobie sprawę, że mieszkańcy wioski spoglądają na nich nieufnie i z obawą.

Szeptali między sobą i wskazywali na nich palcem. Uformowała się większa grupka, która prędko udała się w jednym kierunku, co po chwila spoglądając nerwowo przez ramię.

- Czego chcecie od wysokiego mężczyzny i kim jesteście? – zapytał ich nagle jakiś chłopczyk. Stanął przed nimi dumnie, a Fay zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że jego zlęknione spojrzenie często zatrzymywało się na nim.

- Jestem Fay – przedstawił się. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się na moment, kiedy wypowiadał swoje imię. – A to są Syaoran i Mokona – wskazał na towarzyszy.

Mag usłyszał tupot stóp dobiegający niedaleko, który z każdą chwilą narastał. Był przekonany, że tłum zmierza do nich, a biorąc pod uwagę dotychczasowe zachowanie mieszkańców, nadchodzący ludzie raczej nie będą pokojowo nastawieni. Postanowił szybko wytłumaczyć sytuację.

- Naprawdę nie musicie się nas obawiać.

Grupa ludzi, która wcześniej zniknęła mu z oczu, wyłoniła się zza chatki. Miny ludzi były teraz pewniejsze i bardziej podekscytowane. Fay rzucił okiem na Syaorana i Mokonę i stanął przed nimi na wypadek, gdyby ktoś zamierzał atakować. - Wiem, że zjawiliśmy się zupełnie znienacka – kontynuował obserwując bacznie zbliżający się tłum - ale nie mamy złych zamiarów. Szukamy towarzysza…

Zamilkł, kiedy za grupą ludzi dostrzegł znajomą, wysoką postać.

_Mam cię Kurorin!_, pomyślał z ulgą. Już chciał pomachać mężczyźnie i zawołać go, kiedy dostrzegł inną sylwetkę, ciągniętą przez tłum.

Gdzieś w jego umyśle przemknęła myśl o tym, że już rozumie, dlaczego mieszkańcy podchodzili do niego z taką podejrzliwością.

Ale to spostrzeżenie było tak nieistotne w tym momencie.

Fay zapomniał o otaczających ich ludziach, którzy zamilkli, jakby wyczuli, że ich krzyki nie pasują do unoszącej się atmosfery. Mag zapomniał również o stojącym na uboczu Kurogane, a także o Syaoronie i Mokonie, którzy znajdowali się kilka kroków za nim.

Dla Fay'a świat w tym momencie ograniczył się do jednej osoby, która była teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Różnili się tylko długością włosów i ubraniem. Poza tym stanowili swoje lustrzane odbicia. Nawet zastygli w tej samej pozie, z identycznie wstrząśniętymi minami.

Była to konfrontacja, o której Fay marzył przez lata, i do której – nagle odkrył – nie był przygotowany. Setki wspomnień przewijały się przed jego oczami, jedna chaotyczna myśl goniła drugą. Tyle słów cisnęło mu się na usta, ale żadne nie było właściwe, nie oddawało nawet ułamka tego, co czuł.

A czuł tak wiele, iż miał wrażenie, że nie ustoi pod ciężarem tych wszystkich emocji.

Uświadomił sobie, że płacze dopiero, gdy poczuł wilgoć na policzkach.

Mała wioska zniknęła, kiedy wspomnieniami przeniósł się Valerii. Słyszał echa głosów sprzed lat, nienawistne krzyki i oskarżenia.

_Przeklęci. Jeden z was musi umrzeć. Będziecie wieść życie pełne bólu i cierpienia. Przeklęci! Jeden… musi umrzeć…_

Czuł dotyk drugiej dłoni, ciepłej i drżącej w jego ręce. Żywej. Jeszcze żywej.

Potem zostali od siebie oderwani i już nigdy więcej nie czuł tego ciepła.

Stos ciał przewijał się pod jego powiekami. Rozpacz i przerażenie, och jak dobrze pamięta te uczucia.

Ciało spadające z wieży. Ciało w jego ramionach. Już nieciepłe. Nigdy ciepłe.

- Fay.

To imię wyrwało się z jego piersi niczym zbolały jęk. W tym jednym słowie zawarte były wszystkie uczucia, cały ból kolekcjonowany przez lata, tęsknota, której nie dało się niczym zastąpić. Śmierć brata okaleczyła duszę Yuui'ego i mimo obecności innych ludzi, mimo Kurogane w jego życiu…

…fragment serca Yuui'ego na zawsze zostanie pęknięty.

Fay poruszył się. Na nogach jak z waty wykonał kilka chwiejnych kroków. Yuui zamknął z ulgą oczy, kiedy oplotły go ramiona brata.

Ciepły. Znowu ciepły.

- Yuui – Fay szepnął mu do ucha.

Yuui pociągnął nosem i skrył twarz w koszuli bliźniaka. Zakleszczył ramiona wokół niego tak mocno, że obu trudno było oddychać. Fay nie protestował. Jego własny uścisk był równie silny.

Yuui tak bardzo bał się rozluźnić uścisk i otworzyć oczy. Bo jeżeli to sen to on już nigdy nie chce się obudzić. Ma ze sobą brata, a i Kurogane jest niedaleko. Jego Kurogane, który teraz każe się ludziom uspokoić, odejść, który tłumaczy, że to żadne czary, to po prostu bracia bliźniacy.

Yuui się nie zgadza. To są czary. To jest magia. To jest życie, które zostało mu odebrane.

* * *

Gdyby Yuui nie kochał już Kurogane tak mocno, pokochałby go teraz na nowo. Nie trzeba było mu niczego mówić, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na braci, aby przejął inicjatywę. Rozgonił ciekawski tłum, a potem, bez słowa narzekania, skłonił roztrzęsionych bliźniaków, aby poszli do domu Fay'a.

Droga nie była długa, ale i tak Yuui nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, którędy szli i co mijali. Tak naprawdę jedyne co pamięta z tego kilkuminutowego spaceru to swój uchwyt na ramieniu brata i paniczny wręcz strach przed puszczeniem go.

Fay musiał czuć to samo, bo wolną ręką przytrzymywał dłoń Yuui'ego na swoim ramieniu. Nie odezwali się ani słowem, a Kurogane, Syaoran i Mokona podążali obok nich wymieniając się ukradkiem znaczącymi spojrzeniami.

Wewnątrz domu, bliźniacy przystanęli w progu, podczas gdy Kurogane zajął się słaniem rozkopanego łóżka, Mokona – nietypowo dla siebie spokojna – wzięła kubki z niedopitą herbatą ze stołu, a Syaoran w drugim pomieszczeniu zagotowywał wodę.

Kiedy pokój został naprędce uprzątnięty, silne ręce: żywa i sztuczna, chwyciły bliźniaków i usadowiły na łóżku, jakby Kurogane doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sadzanie ich przy stole nie miało sensu, bo ta odległość między dwoma krzesłami była zbyt wielka.

Syaoran przystawił stół bliżej łóżka, a Mokona ustawiła na nich dwa kubki ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą.

Tak przygotowawszy pokój Syaoran, Mokona i Kurogane opuścili dom. Wychodząc, wojownik przystanął na chwilę, by ścisnąć ramię Yuui'ego. Gest niby niewielki, ale gula w gardle maga opadła i nagle łatwiej mu było oddychać.

Kiedy rozległ się odgłos zamykanych drzwi w domu zapanowała absolutna cisza.

Fay odetchnął robiąc kilka głębszych wdechów. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń brata, która nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się w jego uścisku.

- Kurogane wytłumaczył mi, że podróżujecie między światami – odezwał się wreszcie. Głos brzmiał zupełnie dla niego niecharakterystycznie: ochryple i cicho. Odchrząknął, napił się herbaty, po czym kontynuował normalniejszym tonem: - Wiem, że zginąłem w twoim świecie jako dziecko. Jak umarłem?

To zapewne będzie najdziwniejsza konwersacja, jaką bracia Flourite kiedykolwiek przeprowadzali.

Cień przemknął przez twarz Yuui'ego. Zacisnął usta w wąska linię. Jego wzrok stał się przymglony, kiedy wspomnieniami wrócił do przykrych wydarzeń. Wyraz jego twarzy powiedział Fay'owi, że cokolwiek teraz usłyszy będzie to bolesne dla nich obu.

- Yuui – przysunął się bliżej brata chcąc wesprzeć go swoją bliskością. – Powiedz mi.

Uścisk Yuui'ego na jego ręce stał się miażdżący. Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego z desperacją, a potem te zaciśnięte w grymasie usta otworzyły się i deszcz słów zalał Fay'a mrożąc jego serce swoją brutalnością.

Yuui mówił nieustannie, jakby nie mógł przestać, a Fay słuchał go czując jak z każdą chwilą jego żołądek kurczy się coraz bardziej.

Historia tak smutna i nierealna, tak okrutnie niesprawiedliwa.

- Wszystko wskazywało na to, że naszym największym grzechem było to, że się urodziliśmy – szepnął Yuui.

I opowiadał dalej; o wyborze, o zamknięciu, o głodzie, o samotności, o cierpieniu tak wielkim, że Fay nie byłby w stanie go sobie nawet wyobrazić.

Kiedy usłyszał o swoim upadku z wieży, nie mógł powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony.

Yuui drżał teraz, wciśnięty mocno w ramiona brata, a Fay opierał policzek o jego głowę czując jak własne zdradzieckie emocje biorą nad nim górę.

- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Przepraszam, bo choć wiem, że przez ten wybór cierpiałeś, nie wahałbym się drugi raz dla ciebie poświęcić.

Yuui zastygł w jego ramionach na moment, ale w następnej chwili jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, nad którym nie był w stanie zapanować. Ściskał mocno koszulę brata i wypłakiwał w nią cały swój ból skrywany przez lata.

- Głupku – odezwał się do niego Fay. – Czy naprawdę uważasz, że po to ginąłem w twoim świecie, abyś dręczył się tym przez resztę życia? To trochę mija się z celem…

Fay doskonale wiedział, że lata tortur nie znikną ot tak, ale chciał zrobić wszystko, by chociaż trochę ulżyć swemu bratu. Bo choć ten Yuui nie jest _jego_ Yuui'm, to wciąż jest jego bratem, którego kocha nade wszystko.

- To nie koniec – wyszeptał Yuui do jego piersi powodując, że uczucie lęku przeszło przez Fay'a. _Nie wszystko? To co do tej pory usłyszał to mało? _

Nie chciał słuchać tego, co brat miał mu do opowiedzenia. Bo chociaż to wszystko nie wydarzyło się jemu, tylko jakiejś innej wersji jego samego, to niemal odczuwał ból swojego drugiego wcielenia, czy to przez wspólną duszę, czy z powodu opowieści Yuui'ego nie potrafił stwierdzić. Jednak własne cierpienie było mu łatwiej zaakceptować. Najbardziej bolała go świadomość, że przez to samo piekło przeszedł jego brat. I choć Fay w tamtym świecie nie różnił się zbytnio od Fay'a w tym, i też był gotów poświęcić siebie, żeby uratować bliźniaka to słowa Yuui'ego świadczyły o tym, że ich cierpienie nie zakończyło się wraz z życiem Fay'a.

Miał suchość w ustach, kiedy zadawał pytanie, na które tak bardzo bał się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Co wydarzyło się potem?

Gdy Yuui zdławionym głosem mówił o tym, co miało miejsce później, Fay prawie czuł, że nie może oddychać.

- Nie mogłem patrzeć lustro – mówił Yuui. – Jak głupio by to dla ciebie nie brzmiało… nienawidziłem swojego odbicia. Za każdym razem widziałem ciebie. Nie mogłem znieść widoku luster… Zawsze byliśmy razem, a tu nagle zostałem sam, taki niekompletny. pusty, samotny…

- Jego… moja śmierć – Fay odezwał się delikatnym głosem mającym przynieść ukojenie – nie była po to, byś tak cierpiał. Miałeś być szczęśliwy, dlaczego nie potrafiłeś zaakceptować tego daru? Fay podarował ci wolne życie, a ty spędziłeś je na żałobie?

Yuui znieruchomiał w jego ramionach.

- Miałem cię nie opłakiwać? – zapytał. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał z bliska na swojego brata. – Cierpieliśmy przez tyle lat, a potem kiedy to jedno cierpienie się skończyło zastąpił je ból po twojej śmierci. Gdybym to ja zginął potrafiłbyś radośnie żyć?

- Na pewno nie od razu – przyznał Fay. – Chyba nikt nie byłby w stanie ot tak zapomnieć o takich wydarzeniach. Ale wiedząc, że oddałeś za mnie życie starałabym się zrobić wszystko, aby twoje poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Chciałbym zasłużyć sobie na ten dar.

Yuui uśmiechnął się do niego. Było w tym uśmiechu tyle smutku, że Fay ledwie mógł na niego patrzeć.

- Wiem – odezwał się Yuui cichym głosem. – I naprawdę chcę wierzyć, że umiałbym tak postąpić i uhonorowałbym twoją śmierć żyjąc za nas obu. Ale nie mogłem tego zrobić, nie kiedy myślałem, że to ja cię zabiłem.

Tu nastąpił dalszy ciąg opowieści, która sprawił, że serce Fay'a rozprysło się na milion kawałków. Kiedy historia się skończyła, Yuui westchnął głośno, niezwykle zmęczony. Opadł ponownie w ramiona brata, całkowicie pozbawiony sił.

Słyszał rytmiczne, nieco szybsze bicie serce wskazujące na to, jak bardzo Fay był wzburzony. Jedno ramię brata oplecione było wokół jego pleców, druga ręka spoczywała na jego głowie.

- Fei Wong – Fay wypluł to imię z odrazą. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej, ile cierpienia ten człowiek przysporzył jego bliźniakowi, i to nieważne czy to był ten Fei Wong, czy inna jego wersja , już dawno by się z nim rozprawił. Drań manipulował jego bratem, kazał mu wierzyć, że wybrał siebie nad bliźniaka…

Yuui żył tyle lat obwiniając siebie za czyn, którego nie popełnił!

Yuui w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, by zapanować nad łzami. Oderwał się od ramienia brata i spojrzał na niego z większej odległości. Widząc, że na zaróżowionych policzkach Fay'a znaczą się ślady po łzach pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech.

- Popatrz na nas. Dwójka dorosłych ludzi, a zapłakani jak dzieci. Dobrze, że Kurorin tego nie widzi, bo byłby mocno mną zniesmaczony.

Fay zawtórował mu śmiechem.

- Jestem pewien, że Kurogane zaakceptuje cię w każdym wydaniu. W tym świecie też jesteście razem, widziałem jak mu na tobie zależy. A co do płaczu: nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio płakałem – przyznał. – Aż dziwnie się z tym czuję. Ale raz na jakiś czas trzeba pozwolić łzom popłynąć.

Fay czuł też ogromną ulgę, czego nie powiedział na głos. Od dawna myślał o sobie w kategorii potwora, ale dzisiejsze spotkanie z bliźniakiem pokazało mu, że wciąż ma w sobie tę wrażliwą cząstkę, i że nie zatracił całkowicie swojego człowieczeństwa.

Yuui usiadł wygodniej. Wyciągnął rękę po kubek, by napić się teraz już całkiem ostygłej herbaty. Po opowiedzeniu całej swojej historii gardło miał suche, a głos ochrypnięty.

- Tak bardzo cieszę się, że mogłem cię spotkać – szepnął do brata.

Fay ponownie odszukał jego dłoń i uścisnął.

- Ja też. Chociaż wolałbym usłyszeć od ciebie szczęśliwszą historię– powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Tak się cieszę, że teraz już wszystko zaczęło się tobie układać. Zasłużyłeś na szczęście. – Przeczesał dłonią i tak już rozczochrane włosy brata, po czym kontynuował. – Nawet jeżeli to byłaby prawda i wybrałbyś siebie, wiem, że twój Fay nie miałby ci tego za złe. W końcu on jest mną, a ja ci mówię, i chcę, żebyś to zapamiętał, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i oddałbym się śmierci z otwartymi ramionami, jeżeli to miałoby oznaczać życie dla ciebie.

Yuui zamknął oczy, kiedy wzruszenie ścisnęło mu gardło. Łzy znowu zebrały mu się w kącikach oczu, ale udało mu się nad nimi zapanować.

To były najpiękniejsze, najwspanialsze słowa; zapewnienie o braterskiej miłości i przebaczenie, które Yuui tak bardzo potrzebował usłyszeć.

Chociaż już od jakiegoś czasu, za sprawą Kurogane życie Yuui'ego było dużo szczęśliwsze to dopiero w tej chwili poczuł, jak ogromny ciężar spada mu z braków. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo wielu lat był naprawdę lekki i wolny.

- Dziękuję – powiedział. - Tak bardzo chciałem móc ci podziękować, powiedzieć, ile dla mnie znaczysz.

- Ja to wszystko wiem – odpowiedział mu Fay. – On też wiedział.

Yuui posłał mu spojrzenie, które mówiło wszystko. Wyrażało wdzięczność, radość i co najważniejsze – akceptację. Fay wiedział, że choć tęsknota nigdy w pełni nie zniknie, Yuui będzie potrafił być szczęśliwym. I ta myśl uszczęśliwiała również jego.

- A co z tobą? – zapytał po chwili Yuui. – Czemu nie ma tu mnie i Kurogane? Czemu nie ma nas przy tobie?

- Bo byłem głupcem – odpowiedział Fay bez chwili namysłu. – Dzisiejsze spotkanie było potrzebne nam obu…

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszli Kurogane, Syaoran i Mokona. Trzymali w rękach blachę z pachnącym ciastem.

- Ludzie w wiosce upiekli. Chyba są zaniepokojeni – wytłumaczył Kurogane. Jeśli zauważył podpuchnięte oczy u bliźniaków, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Mokona wskoczyła na kolana Fay'a i przycisnęła mu się do piersi.

- Mokona się cieszy, że poznała brata Fay'a! I dziękuje mu za ocalenie naszego Fay'a! – zawołała.

- Fay'a, co? - Yuui posłał mu nieco speszony uśmiech, który odwzajemnił. – To niesamowite, jak wiele rzeczy w tych światach jest podobnych. Ciebie tez mamy – powiedział do Mokony. – Tylko u nas jesteś pluszową maskotką.

- Makona nie jest maskotką! Mokona to Mokona!

Fay roześmiał się.

- Ależ nie jesteś tylko maskotką. Dla mojego brata stanowisz najważniejszy przedmiot. Skrywasz coś bardzo cennego.

- Co? – zaciekawiła się Mokona, ale w tym samym momencie zadrżała w rękach Fay'a. – Fay, Kurogane, Syaoran, przygotujcie się! Zaraz odchodzimy! – zawołała.

Yuui pobladł.

- Ale jak to? Dopiero co tu przybyliśmy, nie chcę jeszcze odchodzić…

- Szybko! – Mokona zaczęła wibrować od nagromadzonej wokół niej energii. – Cel w jakim przybyliśmy do tego świata został osiągnięty. Chwyćcie się! – ostrzegła. Wyskoczyła z dłoni Fay'a i zaczęła unosić w powietrzu.

Korzystając ze swobody Fay poderwał się z łóżka i jeszcze raz zamknął brata w mocnym uścisku.

- Bądź szczęśliwy – szepnął mu do ucha. – Dbaj o niego – dodał zwracając się do Kurogane.

Mężczyzna podszedł do nich i chwycił Yuui'ego za łokieć.

- Będę – obiecał.

Yuui z oporem odsunął się od brata. Nie chciał odchodzić. Chciał tu zostać jeszcze dłużej. Wysłuchać historii brata, spędzić z nim jeszcze choć jeden dzień.

Ale spotkanie, które odbyli było już wystarczającym darem, za którym i tak był wdzięczny.

Kurogane zaprowadził go do Syaorana i Mokony, po czym obwinął ramieniem mocno do siebie przyciągając.

- A ty? – zawołał Yuui brata, próbując przekrzyczeć odgłosy teleportacji. – Obiecaj mi, że mnie odnajdziesz! Nie wiem, czemu nie jesteś przy mnie w tym świecie, ale wiem, że twój Yuui cierpi bez ciebie! Nie skazuj go na życie bez bliźniaka!

Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko do brata.

- Pakuję swoje rzeczy i jutro wyruszam do ciebie i Kurogane. Obiecuję – powiedział z przekonaniem.

Yuui rozluźnił się słysząc tę odpowiedź.

- Sprawisz mu tym ogromną radość – powiedział z ulgą w głosie.

- Wiem – oparł Fay. – Teraz już wiem.

Jaskrawe światło wypełniło na moment mieszkanie Fay'a, a kiedy zniknęło, lekarz pozostał w domu sam.


End file.
